SECRET IDENTITIES
by xXPeddie.FabinaXx
Summary: Nina is keeping two huge secrets! She has a relationship with Eddie and Jerome. Is she cheating on Fabian with the both of them or they are just mistaken with the whole relationship thing. (New Summary)
1. New Beginnings, New People

**Prologue:**

**She's keeping a big secret with two people from Anubis.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. I only own my plot.**

**CHAPTER 1: NEW BEGINNINGS, NEW PEOPLE**

~New Term, Saturday, 2:00 P.M~

-Nina's POV-

As I stepped in Anubis House to welcome another term, I knew something wasn't right. Amber wasn't waiting for me and hugging me to death. No Patricia getting irritated when Amber squels. No Fabian to ask Amber to stop suffocating me and saying he missed me. No Alfie pulling pranks or dressed as zombie to "Horrify" me. I started to walk and I found Trudy.

-End of POV-

Nina: TRUDY! (runs and hugs Trudy)

Trudy: Nina! It's so good to see you again. (hugs back)

Nina: Thanks Trudy. Where's everyone?

Trudy: Haven't they called you? They went to catch a movie with Joy.

Nina: Apparently not. What can I help you with?

Trudy: You can go unpack and wait for the new student. He'll be replacing Mick this term.

Nina: Okay Trudy. See you in a bit.

-Nina's POV-

I went to unpack my things. Ugh! How could they do this to me. I can't even imagine Amber to leave me here and didn't tell me at all where they went. I went down to wait for the new student. Suddenly the door bell rang.

-End of POV-

Trudy: Nina, dear can you please get the door?

Nina: Sure Trudy. (Gets up then opens the door)

?: Is this Anubis House?

Nina: Yeah. (Thinking: His voice sounds familiar. Could he be?)

?: (Looks up) Hey.

Nina: (surprised then tackles ? to the ground.) I missed you Eddie! (stands up)

Eddie: Take it easy Nina. (Stands up) I missed you too. (hugs her)

-Eddie's POV-

You might be wondering how I knew Nina. Well, I've known her since we were babies. The fact is because she's my little sister. Yup, Nina Martin is my sister and we share an awesome secret.

-End of POV-


	2. Interrogation and Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of it's characters. I only own my plot.**

**CHAPTER 2: INTERROGATION AND BETRAYAL**

Nina: So Eddie, Are going to study here?

Eddie: Nina, What kind of question is that? Why do you think I'm here for? (chuckles)

Nina: I just can't believe your here. (hugs him)

-Nina's POV-

I knew Eddie since I was a baby because he's my brother. Well we're three Jerome, Eddie and me. Jerome is the eldest, next is Eddie and I'm the youngest. We keep an awesome secret. No one, not even Amber or Fabian know that Jerome's my brother or that we have a BIG secret. We try our best to keep quiet and shut it.

-End of POV-

Eddie: I think we need to stay in you know where for a week.

Nina: Why and which one?

Eddie: We have a week full of events and the you know what we're staying would be here.

Nina: Does Jerome know that?

Eddie: I think so. You better start packing. We'll leave in 20 minutes.

Nina: How about school?

Eddie: Don't worry "dad" already took care of it. We'll be excused and we'll have private tutors to help us catch up.

Nina: By "dad" you mean Mr. Sweets?

Eddie: Yes. Now go pack and I'll call Jerome

Nina: Yeah sure. (stands up) Oh and no need to call Jerome.

Eddie: Why?

Nina: (points to the window) They're here. (goes up to pack)

-With the other Anubis Residents-

Patricia: That was fun.

Joy: Yeah especially when Alfie got so scared and screamed like a girl.

Alfie: Hey! I was shocked and do you think you can scare me that easy?

Jerome: (sneaks up to Alfie) BOO!

Alfie: (Screams like a girl)

Fabian: And he said he can't get scared easily. (laughs and shakes his head)

Jerome: (laughs but stops when he sees a blue convertible) Hey did Trudy say we'll have a new housemate?

Amber: I think no.

Jerome: (realizes who owns the car) I think we have.

Amber: Who cares?

Mara: Amber?

Amber: Sorry. Just stating the fact.

Patricia: Has anyone except me noticed Nina's not with us?

Joy: She probably bailed on us.

Patricia: Yeah right. Nina's not like that at all.

Jerome: (opens the door) I thought you guys told her? (gets in)

Fabian: Yeah... I think we forgot? (gets in)

Nina: No you didn't.

Patricia: NINA! (runs to hug her)

Nina: Oh you better stop right there.

Patricia: What did I do?

Nina: Actually none, but since your with them I figured out something.

Jerome: Okay stop fighting NOW! (they stop) Good now Nina what do you mean we didn't forget to tell you?

Nina: Well let's see if this would refresh your memories.

Eddie: What's happening Nina?

Nina: The truth to be unfold.

Fabian: Who is he Nina?

Eddie: I'm Eddie.

Nina: Okay. I received texts from all of you. All saying you don't want me to come at all and your having to much fun with Joy.

Amber: We didn't send any of those texts at all Nins. You have to believe us.

Nina: Yeah sure. It even said Fabian and Joy kissed and you guys were so happy. I got that text from Fabian, Amber and Joy.

Patricia: We swear we didn't.

Nina: Yeah . Come on Eddie. We need to leave now. Jerome your things are packed and your coming with us.

Jerome: Oh yeah. I almost forgot.

Joy: Almost forgot what? and where are you going?

Eddie: It's none of your business.

Patricia: Um... Yeah it is.

Eddie: No it's not Yacker.

Nina: Let's just go (goes out of the house)

Everyone apart from trudy: (Follows her.)

Nina: I'll be driving my car. Eddie give me my keys.

Eddie: (tosses car keys) Since when did you learn how to drive?

Jerome: Last year.

Amber: Can we please know where your going?

Jerome: NO!

Amber: Why not? (whining)

Nina: Why do you care?

Fabian: Because we're your friends.

Nina: Correction WERE my friends.

Eddie: Let's just go.

Joy: Better.

Nina: (jumps on the driver's seat) Come on. (Jerome gets in his car and Eddie gets in his car)


	3. House of Blaming, House of Messages

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of it's characters. I only own my plot.**

**CHAPTER 3: HOUSE OF BLAMING AND TEXT MESSAGES**

Amber: I'm so sure that I didn't text Nina and told her Fabian and Joy kissed.

Patricia: This is all your fault. If you didn't ask us to play truth or dare this wouldn't happen in the first place.

Joy: Hey! It's not my fault Alfie dared me to kiss Fabian.

Alfie: Correction, My dare was kiss the first person you think of. It's not my fault you always think of Fabian.

Mara: STOP IT! We need to know who sent it in the text in the first place.

Fabian: I don't trust that Eddie guy.

Amber: Come on Fabian, Move on. Nina's obviously mad at us.

Joy: Yeah Fabes. Nina broke up with you and you still had me.

Fabian: She didn't broke up with me.

Patricia: Yet.

~After a minute or two their cellphones received text messages.~

Alfie: (takes out his phone) It's from Nina. It says 'sorry Alfie you became part of my problem. No worries I'm not mad at you.'

Amber: (takes her phone out as well) Yeah. It says 'Amber, Amber, Amber. I trusted you yet you proved me wrong. I love like my sister yet you betrayed me. I thought you were a Fabina shipper. This picture shows that your obviously a Jabian shipper.'

Patricia: Mine says 'Trixie sorry for being rude to you earlier. I want you to get ready and meet me there in an hour. Pack some off your things good enough for a week. You're about to know the reason I left. See you later.'

Mara: Mine says 'Mara do the same thing like what I sent to Patricia. You're coming with us. See you later.'

Joy: I received nothing.

Fabian: Well mine says 'I loved you, I trusted you, You proved me wrong. We're SO trough. Have fun kissing Joy.'

Patricia: Well come on Mara. We need to pack. Nina's gonna be here in 45 minutes. (leaves to pack)

Mara: I'm sorry Amber. (follows Patricia)

**(They were in the common room)**

Amber: Well I guess we'll be stuck here for one week without Patricia and Mara.

Alfie: Yeah. (receives a text message) It's from Nina. It says ' I almost forgot you Alfie. Go and prepare yourself as well. amber millington- Don't try to stop Alfie from going.' Well I guess I'm out. Bye guys.

Fabian: Brokenhearted and left alone with 2 girls. (sighs)

Amber: I know right. It's gonna be pretty boring around here.

~An hour later, a car parks infront of Anubis House then the doorbell rings~

Trudy: (answers the door) Nina! Dear I thought you're gonna be out for a week.

Nina: (puts her sunglasses up) I'm here to pick up Patricia, Alfie and Mara.

Amber: Trudy? Who's at the door? (goes to the door)

Nina: Well, well, well if it isn't Amber? (goes in the house) Patricia! Mara! Alfie! Come on guys! We're leaving.

~Patricia, Mara and Alfie goes out of their rooms to see Nina.~

Nina: Ready guys?

Patricia, Alfie, Mara: Ready!

Nina: I'm almost ready. Just need to do something. ( rips the necklace Fabian gave him) This is for you Fabian. Give it to your new girlfriend. (throws it at Fabian). As for you (turns to Amber) You don't deserve the title best friend. (throws the friendship bracelet Amber gave her) I absolutely HATE you all! (receives a call then answers it) Yeah we're on our way. Yes you can start. Yeah take care. I love you to Eddie. Bye. (hangs up)

Mare: Come on Nina. I think we should leave.

~The four left the house leaving Amber and Fabian dumbfounded~


	4. Suspicions and Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of it's characters. I only own my plot.**

**CHAPTER 4: SUSPICIONS AND REVELATIONS (PART 1)**

_~With Fabian, Amber and Joy~_

Fabian: (staring at the necklace he gave Nina) Did she just say 'I love you too Eddie'?

Amber: I think she really did. I could say she was really mad but I liked her outfit so much. Did you notice something different about her?

Joy: Nothing. You Fabes?

Fabian: Well I did notice something. Her clothes for all I know she doesn't wear clothes like those. It's so not like her.

Amber: Yeah especially her boots. For all I know those are real expensive. I asked my dad to buy me a pair of those last month.

Joy: How much does it cost?

Amber: I think it costs about $2,500 **(A/N: Hey I'm not sure. I just made up the price)**

Joy: I thought she came here in a scholarship?

Fabian: Yeah she did. There's definitely something going on that we don't know.

_~With Patricia, Mara, Alfie and Nina, in Nina's car~_

Nina: I trust all of you in this very Big Secret. You must swear you wouldn't tell it to anyone.

Patricia, Mara and Alfie: We swear!

Nina: Good.

Patricia: Um... Nina if you don't mind me asking. Are you and Eddie dating?

Alfie: Someone has a crush on Eddie. (teasingly)

Patricia: Shut it Slime ball!

Nina: (chuckles) No, me and Eddie aren't dating.

Patricia: Then what are you?

Nina: That is part of our Big Secret.

Mara: What is Jerome's part here?

Nina: All of your questions are about to get answered in 2 minutes.

Alfie: Are we going to have an Alien Sightseeing?

Mara: Typical Alfie.

Patricia: Are we there yet Nins?

Nina: Yup. (Parks her car and gets out) Welcome to the** ROYAL PALACE**!

Alfie: What are we doing here? This is real private. We're not allowed to enter here.

Nina: Oh relax Alfie. It's completely fine.

Mara: Aren't we going to get scolded?

Nina: (chuckles) Nope.

Patricia: Why not?

Nina: Because I'm the princess of this palace. I'm allowed to bring anyone in.

Patricia: (shocked) S-So d-does t-this m-mean your R-Royalty?

Nina: Yup. So is Eddie and Jerome because they're my brothers.

Mara: OMG!

Jerome: (coming down the steps) I know. We are all here because we have events to attend to.

Eddie: (coming in the grand hall) Yes. Now go and rest because we have a party later.

Nina: AMANDA! Please come here.

Amanda: (curtsies) Your majesty.

Nina: We've talked about this just call me Nina. Your majesty makes me feel old.

~They all laugh~

Amanda: What do you need Nina?

Nina: If you'd please show them to their rooms so they could rest for the party later.

Amanda: Of course. (turns to the three) If you'd please follow me to your rooms.

~Patricia, Mara and Alfie goes with Amanda to get their rooms~

Nina: Hey Eddie!

Eddie: Yes sis'?

Nina: Have you heard? Someone's crushing on you.

Jerome: Really? That face? Someone fell in love? (holding back his laugh)

Eddie: I'm handsome you know.

Jerome: (starts walking) Oh really?

Eddie: (follows him) Um... Yeah. A lot of girls fell in love with me in America but I turned them down.

Nina: (follows them) AHEM! For all I know I was the one talking awhile ago.

Jerome: Oh yeah. The floor is yours my dear sister. (said "my dear sister" teasingly)

Nina: (gives Jerome a Death glare) As I was saying before I rudely interrupted by someone (looks at Jerome and gives him another Death glare)

Jerome: (chuckles at her sister's reaction)

Nina: Anyway I think Patricia has an eye on you Eddie.

Eddie: Really? I feel the same way about her.

Jerome and Nina: OH! Our brother has a crush!

Eddie: Yes okay I think I like Patricia. OKAY?

Nina: Yeah sure.

Jerome: Nina, go and change your clothes and help us prepare for the party.

Nina: Do I have to help? (whining)

Jerome: Yes you do now go and change.

Nina: Do I have to change? (whining)

Eddie: Yes. Your inside the Palace, you should wear appropriate clothes.

Nina: Yeah like you're wearing appropriate ones.

Eddie: Yes we are. Can't you see I'm wearing a polo shirt with long sleeves.

Jerome: Yeah me too. So now go and change.

Nina: I already used three clothes for today. The laundry people will be tired in washing my clothes.

Jerome: Since when did you care about people getting tired? (laughs) You always change clothes every 3 hours.

Nina: Yeah. That was before.

Eddie: We already let you wear shorts and a tank top in going here. Then once you sent messages you asked our permission to pick them up and we said Yes. (laughs)

Jerome: Then once again you changed your clothes. (laughs) So now change again.

Nina: Okay fine.

**A/N: The outfits will be posted in my profile. Just visit it. Thanks for all the reviews I received. I have another story titled Revealed. Please read it. Reviews please. Thank you!**


End file.
